1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display for preventing damage caused by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flexible flat display device, which is light-weight and resistant to impact, has been developed by utilizing a base film made of a material such as plastic.
The flexible flat display device includes an organic light emitting diode display element, a liquid crystal display element, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) element.
The flexible flat display device has a plurality of elements formed on a relatively thin plastic film so that it has to undergo multiple detaching processes for the purpose of acquiring stable manufacturing.
However, several tens to several hundred volts [V] of static electricity may occur during the detaching process. For example, static electricity of substantially 500 volts may be generated when a release paper attached to a protection film is removed.
When the elements are exposed to the several tens to several hundred volts [V] of static electricity occurring during the detaching process, they are damaged so as to cause problems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.